


Sugar Let Me Be Your Passenger

by teddy9



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Meeting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and louis flirting with harry, i guess i mean theyre both in uni but its barely mentioned, idk im bad with tags, like its terrible and cheesy, louis thinks he has game but he doesnt, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy9/pseuds/teddy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone must have deemed the situation serious enough to transport Louis somewhere else because when he regains consciousness he is notably not on the field. No he must have fatally injured himself and ended up in heaven. All of those half-hearted prayers to the big man when he needed to pass an exam at uni or make rent that month must have paid off because he was definitely in heaven if the celestial being above him was anything to go by.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Louis gives himself a concussion playing football and Harry is the EMT who takes care of him and endures his shameless flirting on the way to the hospital</p>
<p>Based off au prompt from marstheradplanet on tumblr:</p>
<p>"will you stop flirting with me you just got seriously injured and i’m the EMT trying to tend to your wounds in the ambulance, i don’t give a fuck that i look cute when i’m concerned, you’re lucky you’re not dead you dipshit"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Let Me Be Your Passenger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So this is my first time fic writing and like my first time writing fiction in a looonng time. I'm used to writing paper after paper for my English classes and decided I wanted to write something fun for once.
> 
> I have very little knowledge of soccer (football) or medical stuff so I apologize for any terrible misrepresentations. I tried my best! lol Also I guess this is set in London but I am a painstakingly obvious American so apologies to any Brits who have to suffer through my Yankee attempt at UK stuff.
> 
> I got the urge to write something while I was reading for my class and so basically this is me avoiding my senior seminar homework. Hopefully you get some type of enjoyment out of this because I had fun writing it. 
> 
> Warning: it's terribly cheesy 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Sarah
> 
> The title comes from "Smooth Sailin'" by Leon Bridges

So maybe making a premier league worthy dive to defend Stan’s penalty shot was not the best idea Louis has had. In his defense he genuinely thought he could stop the ball and sail past the goal post with ease. He thought wrong.

His hands reached the football the same time his head collided with the post. The few things he remembers after that are: 1. He successfully defended the shot ha suck it Stan 2. All the guys who were a part of the pick-up football game started rushing over to Louis 3. He suddenly felt very woozy and eventually everything went black.

Someone must have deemed the situation serious enough to transport Louis somewhere else because when he regains consciousness he is notably not on the field. No he must have fatally injured himself and ended up in heaven. All of those half-hearted prayers to the big man when he needed to pass an exam at uni or make rent that month must have paid off because he was definitely in heaven if the celestial being above him was anything to go by.

The man, who had not noticed Louis’ regained consciousness, was flittering all around Louis’ person. Wait, how was he under this guy? Oh, Louis realized he was laying down on a stretcher of some sort. And if his hazy observations were correct he is most definitely in an ambulance and angel eyes over here must be an EMT.

Forget McDreamy, this man was McGorgeous. Yes, that’s what Louis would call him. He had brunette curly hair that had been pulled into a pony tail with a baby blue hair band to match the shirt of his uniform. He was a contradiction personified: hard angles but soft lines, a feminine type air about him but also a masculine presence, long limbs that would suggest a baby deer type agility but such gracefulness in his movements that he flitted around the vehicle like water flowing through a stream. And all of this Louis gathered after only a few minutes watching the beautiful creature.

His awe filled trance was broken when the man turned down to Louis with a small flashlight. It seemed he was going in with the intent to check Louis’ closed eyes because he reached for his eyelids only to find them open and staring straight back at him.

The light shined right into Louis’ unsuspecting gaze and he winced at the harsh exposure.

“Oops!” The EMT blurted out suddenly.

“Hi? Sorry I didn’t make my waking known...I guess that’s kind of awkward” Louis scrambled to say anything but he was paralyzed by the green eyes staring right back at him.

“No my apologies I should have been more aware of you as you are the one in need of care.” This guy was speaking with such professionalism that Louis almost had to laugh at the situation.

“Nah mate it’s cool. So…I guess I don’t really know what to say in this situation except for: come here often?”

The EMT was clearly not amused with Louis’ joking manner.

“Sir my name is Harry and we are currently on the way to St. Luke’s Hospital to get you examined for the head injury you have sustained. You hit your head quite hard and your unconsciousness lead to some serious concern for your friends. We assume you have suffered a concussion but we still want to get you to a doctor to run some tests to rule out any other type of damage. Can you tell me your name and what day it is?”

Wow this guy was clearly taking the situation too seriously. Louis was fine.

“Well I’m not sure what the exact date is but that’s not got anything to do with me head just my lack of organization. The name’s Louis Tomlinson but me mates call me Tommo. You can call me anything you like as long as it’s for a date.”

Honestly Louis was a smooth talker even when concussed. If he weren’t strapped down onto the gurney, he would high five himself. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to think differently of Louis’ cheesy flirting.

He huffed, “Mr. Tomlinson, please I need you to take this more seriously. Head injuries are no joking matter. You should be vigilant of your current state of health.”

McGorgeous was cute but man did he speak like a robot or something.

“Alright, love I’m sorry just trying to lighten the mood a lil bit. I’ve just woken up in an ambulance still in me footie kit covered in mud with a roaring head ache. You’d be gravelling for jokes as well.”

Harry’s expression suddenly fills with alarm.

“Your head is in pain? On a scale of 1-10 with one being not terrible and ten being unbearable to a point of wooziness how would you rate your pain?”

“Oh no babe it’s fine. Barely even a 3. No worries, you just sit there and keep being your cute self and I will be perfectly fine.”

Harry was clearly flustered with this comment and the pet names Louis kept throwing at him. Maybe he should lay off those, no need to harass the poor guy.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s not that I just need you to be aware of the serious possibilities that come with your injury. Like I said head injuries are no joke. We are advised to treat them with extreme care. You can flirt with me all you want but that doesn’t take away the fact that you need to take this more seriously and let me cater to your needs.”

He rattled this out with the air of a mother softly reprimanding a petulant child. This Harry guy was too good and pure for this world, he definitely belonged among the gods. And Louis definitely did not want to make a suggestive comment about Harry “catering to his needs”. But there was something awfully rewarding about gently teasing the guy. Guy? Man? He almost had the essence of a boy in Louis’ eyes. He looked very young for an EMT and this only added to Louis’ pure image of him.

“How old are you Harry? You don’t look like you’re nearly old enough to be an EMT.”

“I’m 22 thank you very much. I’ve been volunteering as an EMT since I was sixteen and I am in my second year of studying to become a paramedic so I am indeed old enou- hey! Don’t sidetrack me I need to be checking more things and asking you more questions!”

Yes, Harry was very fun to tease. His previous response was very sassy and his offense at the age comment was rather clear. He was too easy.

“Sorry love. Ask away. What do you need to know?”

“Well we’ve already covered your head pain is there any other discomfort you are feeling?”

Oh the restraint he uses with not making any jokes about “head pain” should earn Louis a Nobel Peace Prize.

“No I’ve only got the headache. Everything else seems to be in tip top shape!” Louis offers Harry his crinkly eyed smile and the boy actually returns it with a small grin.

“That’s good, very good. I’ve already heard Mr. Lucas’ rushed account of what happened but could you please tell me how you got injured?”

“Well Harold, you see here my team was all but pulverizing Stan’s team in football until he goes up and drew a penalty off of me mate Niall. So the penalty shot wouldn’t really effect the score that much but I wasn’t going to just let him have it! What kind of sportsman would that make me?! So I get setup in the goal and Stan gets lined up for his shot. See, I know Stan, known him me whole life. I know his go to shots and he knows that I know his go to shots. So, me being the clever bloke that I am, anticipates that Stan isn’t going to go for his regular targets. No, he’s going to aim for the corner where he thinks I won’t be leaning towards. Turns out I know my best mate very well because he does just that and I make a valiant lunge for the ball and deflect the shot. Truly I don’t know why I haven’t been recruited by any of the clubs because I am a marvel.”

“Clearly.” Harry remarks with a smirk as Louis continues to tell his story with grand hand gestures as he’s been relieved of his restraints.

“The downfall of my shining moment is that I managed to brain myself on the goalpost. Kind of takes away from the glory doesn’t it? So yeah now after all that here I am with McGorgeous in an ambulance racing to the hospital. All in all a good day I’d say.”

Louis punctuates his story with a cheeky smile.

“McGorgeous?”

“Oh did I let that slip? Yeah that’s the name I dubbed you before I knew your real one. Definitely better than McDreamy.”

An actual real blush climbs up Harry’s neck and face and Louis feels like he’s won the lottery.

“Well that’s very flattering and all but I am not a doctor so you’re a little off in your name giving.” Harry mutters out while scribbling down some notes in his chart.

“Maybe off profession wise but not in the gorgeous area.” Louis is on fire today if he does say so himself.

A paramedic that Louis had not noticed during this whole time pipes up from behind him, “Okay seriously I am about to vom over here can you guys take it down a notch or I’m the one who’s gonna have to be taken into the hospital.”

Harry’s blush deepens.

“Sorry, Liam. You’re right. I’m being very unprofessional.”

“No it’s not that. The dude has some pretty good game. Just the perfect amount of cheese for you Haz but that doesn’t mean I want to witness it. Just give the poor man your number or find a closet to make out in when we get to the hospital!”

Harry squawks in embarrassment and Louis whoops out a laugh.

“Thanks mate! Liam was it? Appreciate the compliment although I feel like it was a little backhanded.”

“You’re welcome I guess. I can just give you his digits and then-“

“OKAY! That’s enough out of you two! We’re almost there so everyone just sit tight.”

Louis honestly forgot where they were for a second and in his mind the time had been slowed down but apparently it had only been roughly ten minutes or so since he woke up.

“So Harold am I going to be able to see you again after the doc checks me head? Or do you do this with all your patients?”

Harry’s jaw drops. “What?! No I don’t—I haven’t even been flir—my name’s not harol— “

“Harry, love, calm down I was just teasing. I have been ribbing you this whole time and you have gone with it graciously. You are seriously a gem, love.”

Louis manages to reach his hand out and place it on Harry’s knee.

Harry’s knee jerks a little at the contact but it calms and he does nothing to remove Louis’ hand.

“Sorry, I just didn’t want to come off as unprofessional or anything. Really want to prove that I would be a good paramedic even though I’m a little younger than the others. Just want to make sure I’m serving you adequately.”

“Seriously mate you have to quite setting me up for these sexual jokes or I am going to die. That would definitely reflect badly on your record.”

Louis’ quip makes Harry blush yet again (the boy has been in a constant state of pink basically since Louis started speaking whether in frustration or bashfulness) and he squeaks out a little giggle.

“Sorry bout that, I know how hard that must be to restrain. I personally love a good innuendo joke. They always leave me satisfied and smiling.”

Harry is wearing a cheshire cat grin now with both dimples showing.

If Louis thought that Harry couldn’t become anymore endearingly attractive, he was wrong. The boy has dimples and a dirty mind. Louis could already hear the wedding bells in his head.

“Oi! So you are a cheeky one! Looks good on you!”

Harry giggles even louder and Louis wants to record it, burn it onto a cd, and gift it to everyone he knows for Christmas.

“Alright lovebirds we’re here. Time to get Mr. Tommo checked out.” Liam says while opening up the back doors.

“Don’t worry mate I think your friend here has been adequately checking me out this whole time.”

Harry squawks out a laugh and then rushes his hands to cover it up.

“Wow okay, no comment. Out you go.” Liam and Harry work to lift Louis out on the stretcher.

“Hey Harold you never checked my motor skills. Don’t you think you should see if I can still write or something?”

Harry looks at him in confusion while Louis snatches his clipboard and starts scribbling on it.

“Um, I mean I didn’t really think about it but maybe you’re right—“

“Here, looks like I can still write so I should be good in that area.” Louis hands the board back.

“Alright Curly hopefully I’ll be hearing from you in the future! I’m off to get my brain looked at. If I don’t make it out alive remember me for my wit and charm!”

Louis waves to Harry as he’s wheeled off by the nurses.

As Harry waves at Louis’ retreating figure he glances down at this clipboard and sees a scrawled note at the top of the page.

_McGorgeous,_

_If you’re interested in more cheesy jokes then give me a call/text and maybe we can go out on a date that doesn’t include lights and sirens._

_(020) 3254 1267_

_-Lou_

_Ps- did I mention that I adore your hair?_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Louis is released the same day with only a concussion, an advisory to take it easy, and a follow up appointment scheduled for two weeks later.

The week goes by and Louis is recovering perfectly well. He only experiences slight soreness in his head but other than that you wouldn’t even know he’d had a trip to the ER.

After the first week has passed Louis receives a text from an unknown number.

**Hey, how are you feeling?- McGorgeous xx**

Louis has to hold in his squeal at reading the text.

_Not too shabby. Must have been the care I received from the EMT. A right angel he was x._

**Sounds like a fabulous man. You must have been quite the challenge for him being the cheeky bugger that you are. -McG xx**

McG? Honestly Louis could not be more endeared.

_Ah I think he liked the challenge. Seemed like he could handle it. Kind of bummed though, I really wanted to take him out on a date but I don’t know when he’s free or if he’s even interested x._

That knock to the head must have given Louis some surge in confidence because damn he cannot believe he just sent that. He assumed Harry was interested but what if he is just a sweet guy who is checking on the patient who wouldn’t stop rambling nonsense to him in the ambulance. Hard to forget a guy who harasses you and then leaves you a note complimenting your hair.

**Oh I think he’s interested. Hard to forget a guy who flirts with you and then leaves a note complimenting your hair. I also believe he’s free tomorrow night and enjoys Italian food. ;) -McG xx**

Those wedding bells from the other day are getting exponentially louder in Louis’ head. He has to fight off the urge to type ‘marry me’.

_Italian sounds lovely. I know the perfect place. I can pick you up at 7. That sound okay? x._

**Sounds lovely, can’t wait! I’ll send you my address tomorrow- McG xx**

                          - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two go out to dinner the next night and the chemistry that was there in the ambulance is still present. Harry is able to be more relaxed as well and offer up his own jokes. Not to mention that the man is just as much of a shameless flirt as Louis is.

The night ends with a slow kiss in front of Harry’s door and the promise for a movie date at Louis’ the next night.

They go on numerous dates together and the connection only grows stronger and stronger.

And the ringing of the wedding bells in Louis’ head only grows stronger and stronger as the months go on.

He should probably get that checked, Louis thinks, he might have a head injury.

 


End file.
